


aches

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e16 Illuminated, F/M, Rave, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request for scallison getting back together at the rave</p>
            </blockquote>





	aches

Scott wasn’t paying attention as he let the music wash through him. He couldn’t really smell anything but paint and sweat and bodies and other things just swirling together and clogging everything up. 

Some girl was in front of him, grinding her hips down on his and swaying in the music with him. His shirt was gone and the lights were killing his eyes, so he kept them closed.

"Scott," Allison’s voice was close to his ear, breath fanning the side of his neck.

Scott leaned into the sound of her, finding a body to press into. Arms went around him.

"Open you’re eyes," She whispered.

Scott managed to peel one open and he lost his breathe as he saw her shirtless in front of her. She was looking into his eyes.

"I love you," He murmured, leaning in.

She smiled, meeting him halfway.

The kiss was everything they had missed, just a mesh of lips and teeth and passion and moans and wondering hands. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and he easily caught her. Easily held her close, felt her grinding back and he moaned, trailing kisses down her neck, and stopping on her collar bone to bite and suck down on it, feeling the moans from her reverberate into his teeth and hands, feeling her heart and body heat and loving the feeling of having her in his arms.

Because Allison was his. She always would be. They both knew it.

He wasn’t joking when he said he’d wait. He’d wait however long she wanted, but he’d wait.

And now it seems he didn’t have to as her hands dipped lower, nails digging into his back and he bit down on her shoulder with blunt teeth. 

"I love you too," Her words were small and low in the hot sticky loft crowded with people. But they were welcome.

He smiled at her and she leaned down to kiss him again, getting wolf whistles from others.

God, he missed her.

 


End file.
